


Silver-Tongued

by EHSparkwoman



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw uses that silver tongue of his to please Glowstrike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-Tongued

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers Robots in Disguise. It belongs to whoever created it. Also, this is my first try at writing this sort of thing, so feedback would be much appreciated.

Glowstrike fired a few shots at the grasshopper like Decepticon in front of her. He was beginning to try her patience.

"Very generous." The Decepticon remarked before commenting.

"Aw, and they say you two aren't givers!" The door then slid shut. Glowstrike turned to Scorponok.

"Between Saberhorn reporting failure and that ruffian..."

"We're stuck with the minions we have, Glowstrike." Scorponok told her.

"I just wish for a Decepticon we can rely upon." She told him, clenching her fists.

"Excuse me friends." A voice said, behind them. Both them turned to look.

"But I couldn't help but overhear." A blue coloured Decepticon, with pointed ears and a long tail; like a wolf, told them.

“An intruder! How did you get in?” Scorponok growled at him.

“One of your operatives is not very good at covering his tracks.” The wolf-like con told them.

“I have a more pertinent question. Who exactly are you?” Glowstrike asked, clearly not sure of this con herself.

“Steeljaw, another of this ship’s prisoners.” He seemed to be trying to make some sort of connection. Glowstrike decided the best way to respond was to set him straight.

“I was not one of the prisoners aboard the Alchemor.” She hid a smirk of satisfaction when the wolf-con’s ears flattened against his head; her lie had worked. She decided to continue on; figure out this con’s motives.

“Why exactly are you here?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear that you are wishing for a Decepticon you can rely upon. Well, I’m standing right here.” Steeljaw told her.

“Sure of yourself, aren’t you? What makes you think that I would eagerly welcome you; when I already have two high ranking assistants who are sufficient help?” She was curious to hear the wolf-con’s answer. She told a half-truth here; she was trying to make the intruder believe his assistance wasn’t required after all.

“I… can lead others. I have led a team before…” Glowstrike thought it sounded like he was grasping at straws.

“Then where is that team now?” Scorponok asked, a smug smirk appearing when he saw the wolf-con’s expression.

“That isn’t important!” Steeljaw growled. Scorponok seemed pleased to have got such a reaction.

“What is important is that I am offering my services to you.” He turned to Glowstrike before speaking, and bowed slightly afterwards.

“Based only on what you’ve already told me; I’m not sure I am need of them.” Glowstrike told him. Steeljaw almost looked defeated at this.

“Is there no way I can prove to you that I might be of use to you?” He looked hopeful. Glowstrike was unsure if she wanted to squash that hope quite so quickly.

“Maybe you could make yourself of some use…” She then turned to Scorponok.

“Leave us.”

“But, what if he turns out to be an assassin?” Scorponok sounded only a little bit worried.

“I do not believe he would have announced his presence if he was one.” Glowstrike said, somewhat reassuringly. Scorponok didn’t look impressed, but walked off towards the door anyway. Only after the door slid shut, did Glowstrike speak again.

“Perhaps you could put that silver tongue of yours to better use.” Glowstrike suggested, beckoning Steeljaw to her. He wasn’t sure what she was planning here, but he decided to obey… for now.

“Lie down, on your back.” He wasn’t expecting that command.

“What is it you would like me to do?” Steeljaw asked, hoping she’d clarify her plan.

“Are those pointed ears on your head just for show? I told you to lie on your back.” She told him crossly.

“I got that. I meant what are you planning to do with me?” He asked, also sounding a bit cross.

“You will find out when you obey me.” She told him cryptically. Steeljaw didn’t like it, but did want to prove himself to her. He lay down slowly, glancing around and occasionally at her, as if checking for an attack. When she saw he was lying as she’d instructed, she walked over to him. She then knelt beside him.

“Use only your tongue.” She told him. Steeljaw wasn’t sure what she was getting at, until she adjusted her position. She was now kneeling over him, one leg either side of his head, with her pelvis above his face. _When I said I was offering my services, I didn’t mean this!_ Steeljaw thought; he wouldn’t dare say that out loud. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her pelvic plating shift, revealing her valve. Which he couldn’t help but notice wasn’t lubricated in the slightest. _She wants me to use my tongue for_ that _? What sort of mech does she take me for?_ He pondered, still unsure if she was serious.

“I see your tongue is eager to spout lies, but not so eager to do much else.” Glowstrike chastised him. Steeljaw took this to mean she was serious, and so gave the array a slow lick. He couldn’t help but notice this didn’t do anything to her. He paused for a few seconds pondering how best to proceed.

“Is that the best you can do?” She asked, almost sounding amused.

“No.” He answered, purposefully blowing heated air over the array. She stiffened a tiny bit. _So, you can react._ He thought before carefully running his tongue around the rim of her valve, trying to catch a few of the sensors there. Still nothing dripped from her valve. He would have shrugged, but considering where she was placed she would have felt it. He decided to test his luck and carefully moved one of his arms, hoping she wouldn’t notice. She did, and leaned away from him.

“Do you not understand how to follow simple instructions, Steeljaw? I told you to use only your tongue. If I can’t trust you to obey that rule, I’m going to have to do something about it.” Glowstrike seemed very eager to tell him off. Steeljaw laid his arm back on the ground and tilted his head up.

“Can I use my mouth?” He asked, making sure to blow more air over her array. She pondered it for a few seconds before answering.

“If you feel so inclined.” She told him. Upon hearing this, he glanced up; looking for her clit. He then touched his lips to it, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking. That got a response. He made sure to keep that up for a few more seconds; carefully sucking on her clit, before moving his head away. He was sure he heard a small noise of disappointment. That noise was quickly replaced by another small vent as he ran his tongue around the rim of her valve once more. Steeljaw then began to probe the inside with his tongue, searching for the sensors there too. He was a little disappointed that she hadn’t started to lubricate yet, but he intended to change that.

Glowstrike was trying very hard not to lose her composure; she didn’t want him to think he was having an effect on her. It was quite difficult, considering how that silver tongue of his was stroking the very inside of her valve. Steeljaw decided at this point to change what he was doing and started sliding his tongue up the inside walls, still very slowly. He nearly made a sound of joy when he could taste something sweet and a little tangy across his tongue. _So you aren’t unfeeling._ He decided something must be working and so slid his tongue up and down the inner walls, making her squirm.

_She must be enjoying this, but is determined not to show it._ He thought, before sliding his tongue out completely. He was certain he heard another noise of disappointment, but that changed to a hiss of pleasure when he began to lap at the folds. She began to move against his face, as though telling him to put that tongue inside her right now _or else_. He did so, sliding it in and out. He wished it was something else he was sliding in and out, with her bucking against him like she was doing now. This experience was getting him charged too. He carried on with his motions, enjoying her reactions; even though they were just little noises of approval. She was clearing enjoying herself, if the way that she kept grinding against his face was any indication. He slid out suddenly, to a whine of disapproval.

“Am I allowed to use my hands as well, yet?” He asked, hoping she’d be more willing now she was charged.

“No. If you can make me overload using only your mouth, I _might_ consider allowing you to join us.” She told him, trying to keep her interest in such a thing hidden. _If he can do this to me with just his mouth; I’d love to find out what the rest of his anatomy can do…_ She thought wistfully, feeling his mouth on her clit again, this time licking as well as sucking it. He moved along the array with his tongue, making sure to carefully lick off all of the lubricant already coating the outside of her array, before moving his tongue back inside and attempting to do the same there. Once he’d determined that he done that, he began to slide his tongue in and out again, making her buck against him and keen approvingly. Glowstrike could feel an overload starting to build. She just needed him move a little faster.

“You want me to move more?” Steeljaw asked, the air blowing across her array only serving to rile her further. She wasn’t aware she’d spoken that aloud.

“Yes!” She shouted; she was starting get desperate now she was close.

“As you wish.” He told her with a slight chuckle, before starting slide in and out more quickly. That made her make more noises of approval, this time more like moans, only making Steeljaw more turned on. She kept moving against his face, hoping to take him deeper. She shivered when the edge of his tongue caught a sensor, and he noticed, lavishing it with more attention. Glowstrike tried to keep her mouth closed, but couldn’t manage to as she overloaded with a small scream. Steeljaw felt her walls clench on his tongue and lubricants slide into his mouth. He felt these tasted somehow sweeter. When Glowstrike had finished, she was kneeling over him with her hands just above his ears.

“Aren’t you going to clean me up?” she asked him, almost hopefully. Steeljaw chuckled.

“If you insist.” He told her, before slowly and gently lapping at her array and inner thighs, aiming to clean off all of the fluid there. While he was doing this, the door slid open. Steeljaw paused and glanced to the door. He saw a red mech that looked like he turned into some sort of insect walk in.

“Glowstrike, are you alright in here? I was just coming to report on finding more thermatanium, when…” Saberhorn walked through the door before actually glancing at his boss. He didn’t expect to find her kneeling on the floor with lubricants flowing down her legs. He also didn’t expect to see a Decepticon he didn’t recognise licking that fluid off.

“I think I’ll report in later then.” Saberhorn sounded a little embarrassed; before he turned around and walked back out the door, making sure to slide it shut behind him. Steeljaw shook his head slightly, before resuming his efforts. After he’d finished, he made sure to rest his head right on the floor before speaking.

“Are you alright, Glowstrike was it?” He asked. She didn’t seem to hear him. She was mortified at being seen like that by one of her hierarchy. Steeljaw tried to work out how to get her attention and came up with one way. He lightly stroked his hand across her leg. Glowstrike jumped before glancing down.

“I asked you if you were alright.” Steeljaw told her.

“Yes. Thank you for cleaning me up.” She said without thinking too much. _I can’t believe that I was seen being cleaned up in such a manner by one of my hierarchy!_

“You’re welcome, I suppose…” Steeljaw told her, before continuing.

“Can I be allowed up?” He squirmed a little, possibly a little stiff. Glowstrike manoeuvred herself off him and he sat up.

“Do you do that all your prospective recruits?” He asked, Glowstrike thought somewhat rudely.

“Just the ones that capture my attention.” She decided to offer a cryptic answer.

“So I take I did?” Steeljaw had that hopeful look in his eyes again.

“Enough to convince me to allow you to join us.” She answered. She’d come down from her high now, and didn’t feel like paying him any compliments.

“Does that mean…?” Steeljaw trailed off.

“I will get Scorponok to escort you to your quarters.” She told him, as though trying to end that discussion.

“I meant would you help me out? I got you to overload, would you care to help me do the same?” Steeljaw squirmed uncomfortably, Glowstrike figured he must be really aroused and needing it. She decided that she couldn’t play favourites though.

“Since I didn’t help out either of the other two in the situation, no.” She told him, before starting to talk into her commlink. _So what am I supposed to do? She’s just going to leave me with_ this _? Maybe I can find out if these quarters of mine have a wash rack sooner rather than later…_ He thought, before realising what Glowstrike had said.

“Other two?” He felt his interest peak when she didn’t immediately answer.

“I’m not going to tell you who they were.” She decided on. Before Steeljaw could grill her, Scorponok came through the door. It didn’t escape Steeljaw’s notice that she had closed her panel.

“I am here as you requested, Glowstrike.”

“Escort Steeljaw to his quarters.” She said before turning her back on them both. Scorponok began to lead Steeljaw out of the door, but just before they left she spoke again.

“And make sure to show him where the _public_ wash racks are as well.” She told him mischievously. _It’s almost as if she knows what I was thinking!_ Steeljaw thought while walking along the corridors behind Scorponok. _She’s definitely going to be a more interesting team member than any of the previous group…_ Steeljaw thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I can’t believe no one else thought of it! I mean, Steeljaw must have wormed his way into Glowstrike’s good books somehow, right? Yes, the two other mechs she left hanging like that were Scorponok and Saberhorn; before I am asked! I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
